Teikou Jalan-Jalan
by Kusanagi Mikan
Summary: Disaat Akashi menggila akan tempat bersejarah di Indonesia, dan rekan-rekan setimnya harus mengorbankan liburan tiga minggu mereka. /Indonesia!AU/


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. FF ini ditulis oleh saya. Dan tempat-tempat bersejarah yang akan ditampilkan tentu milik Indonesia.

* * *

Bulan Desember. Liburan semesteran selama tiga minggu yang selama ini dinanti-nantikan setiap pelajar akhirnya datang juga. Pelajar-pelajar tentu saja bergembira dan menghabiskan liburan tiga minggu ini dengan berbagai hal. _Refreshing_. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak SMA Teikou, SMA ternama di Jakarta yang (katanya) mutunya bagus berkualitas dengan harga pas dijamin puas. Tunggu–bukankah itu iklan sebuah supermarket?

Dan sekarang, mari kita cek SMA Teikou, latar tempat cerita kita (readers : KITA?!) dimulai. SMA Teikou, lebih tepatnya di gym. Tepatnya lagi disamping ruang Kepala Sekolah yang katanya pedofil. Tepatnya lagi itu tuh~ disamping warung rokoknya Mamang Asep (*author digampar gegara banyak bacot*)

Di gym, terdapat banyak anak remaja berkepala warna-warni seperti warna kolornya Akashi–oke, jangan buka aib orang. _Well_, di hari terakhir sekolah dan bel sudah berbunyi seperti ini, kenapa mereka masih berkumpul di gym? Kenapa tidak langsung saja pulang ke rumah?

Jawabannya gampang, pemirsa!

Itu karena kapten iblis tim basket mereka, Tuan Besar Akashi Seijuurou, memerintahkan mereka agar tinggal di gym setelah pulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya. Jelas saja mereka tidak terima. Maksudku, ayolah! Apaan lagi sih yang mau dibicarakan saat libur panjang tiba? Latihan basket selama sebulan penuh? Atau penyiksaan lain yang terpikirkan di otak Akashi?

Jawabannya ada di film "Akashi Yang Ditukar". Silahkan tonton di tivi rusak kesayangan Anda! (*dilempar*)

"Akashi apa-apaan sih. Hari terakhir sekolah kok pake manggil-manggil segala ke gym," makhluk paling suram disana–Aomine Daiki–menggerutu kesal sembari tengok sana-sini. Takutnya Akashi udah dateng dan ngelempar dia pake gunting. Plis, Aomine masih pingin hidup.

"Tau nih. Nge-fans banget deh sampe manggil-manggil segala," sahut Kuroko yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba OOC. Kuroko, plis–jangan OOC. Ntar saya yang diamuk pembaca.

"Iya. Mungkin yang mau dibicarakan itu penting, Aomine-kun," Kuroko meralat ke OOC-annya.

"Penting apaan. Iblis macem dia sih gak ada yang penting di otaknya," Aomine nyeletuk.

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana gym yang ramai berubah jadi sepi.

"Kau tadi bilang aku apa, Daiki?"

DEG!

Seluruh tubuh Aomine rasanya kaku. Lagian sih lu, pake acara ngejelekin Akashi segala.

"E-e-eh Akashi…" Aomine dengan takut-takut nengok. Takut mendapati sosok iblis yang sebelas dua belas sama tuyul kuntet tukang nyolong duit di belakangnya. Tapi kayaknya itu masih mendingan ketimbang nengok dan mendapati gunting merah teracung ke muka.

_Oh sungguh tega dirimu~ Mencampakkanku begitu saja~ Seperti mawar merah ini_ – eh iya iya, jangan lempar saya, dong. Saya kan cuma nyanyi.

"Tadi kau bilang aku apa, Daiki? Hm~?" tanya Akashi lagi sembari senyum psikopat.

"N-NGGAK! GUE GAK BILANG APA-APA! GUE GAK BILANG APA-APA!" Aomine tiba-tiba menggila. Oh, mulai konslet rupanya.

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun," Kuroko ngelerai. Wah, malaikat, nih. "Cepat utarakan apa yang ingin Akashi-kun katakan." – Ini sih modus biar cepet pulang.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya." Akashi ngedongak, natep tim warna-warni yang sewarna dengan kolornya – jangan, Akashi, jangan lempar guntingnya ke saya. Mangap.

"Jadi yang ingin kubicarakan adalah…" jeda sebentar, biar keren gitu, kayak di film-film. Akashi duduk bersila – eh apalah itu pokoknya duduk ala bos-bos gitu deh, saya gatau istilahnya apa – di _bench_, sementara rekan-rekannya (baca : babu-babunya) duduk ngedeprok di lantai.

"Selama liburan sebulan ini, aku punya rencana agar kita, tim basket, mengunjungi tempat-tempat bersejarah di Indonesia."

Hening.

Hah?

"Etto… kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, Akashi-kun?" Si manager, Momoi Satsuki, nanya dengan takut-takut.

"Karena…" Akashi mejemin matanya. Ceilah. Dan tiba-tiba, dia gebrak meja sembari teriak.

"TEMPAT-TEMPAT BERSEJARAH DI INDONESIA AKHIR-AKHIR INI MENJADI TERBENGKALALAI! TERKALAHKAN OLEH TEMPAT-TEMPAT HIBURAN MODERN YANG SANGAT BUKAN INDONESIA! OLEH KARENA ITU, KITA SEBAGAI MASYARAKAT INDONESIA YANG BAIK, HARUS MELESTARIKANNYA! MAKA, AYO! LIBURAN INI KITA GUNAKAN UNTUK MENGUNJUNGI TEMPAT-TEMPAT BERSEJARAH DI INDONESIA!"

Hening part dua.

Jangkrik pun tidak berani berbunyi mendengar pidato Akashi.

Nenek-nenek sakau yang kebetulan ngedenger pidato Akashi langsung mokad.

Kuroko ngejatuhin _vanilla milkshake_-nya. Kacamata Midorima retak. _Maiubo_ Murasakibara jatuh.

Entah darimana Akashi dapat gagasan seperti itu. Mungkin dia habis mendengar pidato Jokowi di tipi. Atau dia habis kesambet Imayoshi-sensei, guru PKn. Tunggu, emangnya Imayoshi udah mokad bisa nyambet orang?

"… hah?"

"YA! OLEH KARENA ITU, BESOK, AYO KITA MULAI EKSPEDISI 'TEIKOU JALAN-JALAN'!"

Dan berkat ide Akashi itu, liburan tim basket Teikou pun berantakan.

Sekiranya begitu, rekan-rekan setim Akashi mempertanyakan hal yang sama:

"_Besok mereka akan pergi kemana?_"

* * *

**A/N :**

Oke, saya tau ini absurd. Banget. Fic ini sebenernya saya berikan khusus buat guru PKn saya yang pindah. Pak, baik-baik ya disana, jangan nakal *maksud lo apa?!*

Maaf ya kalau gaje dan OOC banget. Dan ini baru pembukaan, kok. Jalan-jalan keliling tempat bersejarah di Indonesia mulai chapter depan.

Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang udah baca.

Nahh~ Readers sekalian bisa memberikan usul tempat kepada saya. Saya akan pertimbangkan usul-usul readers sekalian.

So… mind to review?


End file.
